joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley the Skunk
Ashelleya "Ashley" the Skunk 'is a Mobian skunk that is chosen by the Amulet of Lumen. She lived in Antiquus. Although different from any other Rainbow Infants, she is born in a royal family. History 'Springtime of Ashley's Infancy There was once a royal couple who lived together in Chioni, which is in a distant planet called Ictistopia. The king's name is Avanche the Skunk, while the queen is Gaiana the Skunk. At the same time, they rule Chioni in a just way. One day, Gaiana was resting in her room in the castle. She was now in the family way. She became very sick. He called for Avanche to give her medicine. The king worried about the queen and went to Astralwoods to pluck a Nova Fruit. When he arrived in the woods, he met an Omniadescendian named Gaia, Prime Vitality. She gave him his wish. Avanche returned to his kingdom after singing praises to the Creator. He fed his wife with the fruit. She ate it all to ensure her complete recovery. The next day, the king was waiting for his wife to conceive. One of his servants told him that the queen has conceived a child. The king thanked his servant and allowed him to rest. He went to his wife and saw their first child, a baby girl skunk, causing him to shed tears in joy. It seemed that the baby had golden hair and a golden tail stripe. The queen smiled as she saw her baby girl. The royal couple named her Ashelleya the Skunk. 2 days later, the queen was asleep with her baby daughter in the castle's master chamber. Suddenly, an explosion occurred above the chamber, causing the ceiling to collapse. The king saved his wife and daughter from the debris. The soldiers were fighting against a giant monster, serving under Darkness. The monster shrugged the soldiers off without effort. It damaged the castle's structure by punching it. It spawned 10 soldiers of Darkness from its mouth. They ransacked the castle's gates and the door to the throne room. The king pulls his Avalanche Blade from its sheath, ready to battle. He told his wife to transport the baby to another planet. The queen cries for his husband that their baby might be lost. The king urged her to teleport the baby, because she will be in grave danger if she stays in Chioni. The queen went to the beamshift room to teleport the baby and was successful. The king used his cryokinetic powers to defeat the soldiers and the giant itself. Ashley, the baby girl skunk, was teleported to Ancient Dimension and has entered the barrier, because she was an Ancient. She was falling from the sky, about to crash on Arctical Island. A Draconian noticed a twinkle in the sky and to his shock, it was a baby girl skunk! He catches the baby and pushes through the impact. Starting that day, he took care of the poor baby with his adopted baby girl skunks. Ashley was sleeping. She made cute baby noises and giggled. She purred cutely and fell back in a slumber. Suddenly, a floating gem levitated outside the house. It passed through the walls and stopped near the baby's crib. It places itself on Ashley's neck, forming golden cords around her neck. The gem glowed after it placed itself on the wearer. Suddenly, Ashley was enveloped with rainbow aura, showing a pact forced into her that cannot be removed until her death. 3:25 dawn, Ashley was still asleep. The Amulet of Lumen was yet feeble on protecting the baby while the baby is asleep. Suddenly, a mystery man sneaked in and cast an electric net on Ashley & got her mouth sealed by duct tape. After that, he electrocuted Ashley, causing the baby to fall unconscious (not sleep) without any problem. Then he encased the poor baby in a crystalline sphere that can slowly weaken her tender muscles and rigidizes her body. After the capture, he teleported without being seen, but only the crystalline ball was seen by a young man that went camping in Arctical Island. This caused the Draconian to ask for help by posting posters everywhere in Ventilus (without posting his name or any of his identity) ;most are found near the Thunderous Tornado Castle. Josh and co. went off to search for Ashley, the current Rainbow Infant. She was discovered in an enemy HQ (presumed to be a new enemy), locked in a chamber where lots of baby skunks were stored as hostages. These babies were still few months old, most of them are newborn feti, yet very feeble, crawling limply (they can't almost move) and feeling extreme pain due to the mechanical automatons hitting them mercilessly because they kept on crying. Ashley was locked in another room, encased in a Tethering Syphon Bevel, where her energies are absorbed by this kind of invention. Seldomly, the mechanical automatons hit her head or muzzle very hard when she cried very loud. Probably some villain planned to absorb the energies of the baby that possesses the Amulet of Lumen to power his/her inventions and whatnot. Her roleplayed history is shown in The Chronicles of Ashley the Skunk. 'Christmas Time, 3237 ' 'Journey as a Mighty Heroine' Personality Present She hasn't developed her personality as an infant. She has visible traits though, like sweet, charming, cuddly, but she is easily agitated & cries more often than other babies. NXT Gen She is compassionate, friendly, level-headed, and sweet. Abilities She doesn't have personal abilities yet. 'Amulet of Lumen Powers - '''The Amulet of Lumen controls her to defend herself from bad people. Because of possessing the Amulet of Lumen, she can initiate attacks possessing the power of the four natural elements, but she can only do it when she has honed her spiritual skill to communicate with the amulet. Later on in her adolescent years, she might learn how to channel her energies to execute various powerful attacks. '''Geokinesis -' When Ashley was adolescent, she honed her innate affinity in geokinesis. She trained with Rey on harnessing her earth powers. '''Chionian Cryokinesis - '''Ashley, being born with a father that has mastered cryokinesis, has learned the art of Chioni's cryokinesis. '''Mobian Reflecta - '''Ashley displayed an unusual ability (through the Amulet of Lumen), that even Patricia, a Mobian skunk having a "heart of gold", cannot lay even a pinky on her. The ability is deploying an unusual magnetic barrier that disables pure Mobians to touch her, as shown in Monthly Roleplay Bash: Merry Christmas to All!. Weaknesses She has some visible weaknesses as a baby. She is easily agitated, very frail to physical attacks (just her resistance), slow-moving compared to other babies, & cries always (babies do cry often naturally, though, but Ashley cries more often than others). Looks She has dark grey fur, phthalo blue eyes, furry light grey muzzle, white chest fur, golden hair, & a black-gold skunk tail. She wears the Amulet of Lumen on her neck, smooth baby mittens, smooth white socks, and a ringlet on each limb. As shown in the picture above, she is wrapped in white wool. Unusually, unlike most Mobian skunks, she was born with golden hair and black-gold tail. It was because of the Nova Fruit that her mother ate to cure her sickness. Relationships Rey the Hedgedragon Rey admires babies, especially skunks, and mostly, the infant Ashley. Rey was really determined to look for the infant and save her from disappearance. Trivia *Her fur was going to be dark red. JTH instead made her fur dark grey so that the Amulet of Lumen will be focused as the wearer is. *She is probably one of the Rainbow Infants born in a wealthy family. Gallery ATS.png|Ashley wrapped in white wool. ATS Remake.png|Ashley the Skunk's remade design. Category:Skunks Category:Females Category:Ancient beings Category:Infants Category:Babies Category:Heroines